Guppy Scout Finale IV: The Talent Show Begins
Plot Hilary devises elimination rounds that are related to her talents on the talent show. Trivia This is the Season 4 finale This is the last appearance of Lizzie Cast # Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary James Lyall # Jaxon Mercey as Alan # Angelina Wahler as Gabriela # Stephanie Anne Mills as Lizzie # Alina Foley as Leah # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Eva Bella as Molly/Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe/Oona # Drew Davis as Gil # Jacob Ewaniuk as Goby # Lara Jill Miller as Nonny # Alexa Torrington as Deema # Chloe Grace Moretz as Mermaid Coral Transcript Prologue (The episode starts off with Lizzie packing her things up.Hilary wakes up and sees her packing her stuff.) * Me: “Morning Lizzie.Whatcha doing.” * Lizzie: “We’re moving away to a new house today.” * Me: “You’re just like Miguel from Season 1.Remember.He used to be my student.But at the Season 1 Finale.He moved away to a new home.I’m gonna miss you Lizzie.” * Lizzie: “I know.I’ll miss you too.” * Me: “But right now.We got to get things ready for the Grand Finale.” (The Go For It With Hilary James Lyall Theme Song.) The Episode Begins (The Guppies soon arrived at Mermaid Village.) * Me: “Looks like the Guppy Scouts are here at Mermaid Village.” * Lizzie: “What is that.” * Alan: “It looks like a satellite television.” * Me: “Exactly.And look Mermaid Coral made it and just in time too.” (Hilary puts on her magician outfit just as the satellite television turns on.) * Me: “Guppy Scouts.Hi.” * All: “Hi Hilary.” * Me: “Hey Mermaid Coral.I’m glad you made it in time for the Season 4 Grand Finale.” * Mermaid Coral: “I wouldn’t missed the Grand Finale for the world.What do you guys do at a Grand Finale.” * Me: “As you can see Mermaid Coral.We set up a series of elimination rounds and find out who will be the Grand Champion.” * Mermaid Coral: “That’s cool.I’ve never been to a Grand Finale before.Infact I haven’t even been into one in my life.” * Gil: “It’ll be fun.” * Oona: “You’ll love it Mermaid Coral.It’ll be the best Grand Finale that no Mermaid or person or Guppy Scout has ever witnessed before.” * Me: “But guys.If we don’t find the Mermaid Village Brain Washing Device soon.Then Mermaid Village will be invested with Mind Control Mermaids.” (Suddenly the stage goes dark.) * Me: “Uh Guys.Any luck fixing the stage lights.” * Alan: “Uh.Well.We’re working on it.” * Me: “Just checking.” * Gabriela: “Okay.” * Me: “While my assistants and Lizzie are busy fixing the stage lights.Let’s show off our stuff.” * All: (Cheering). * Me: “The two who love granting three wishes a day.Glimmer and Chloe.The Guppy who loves make believe and imagination.Goby.The Guppy who is known as Mr Cautious.Nonny.The two who love going on adventures and having fun.Zach and Leah.The Guppy who is Sweet as a Sweetie Pie.Oona.The Guppy who is a Turbo Charged Guppy Scout.Gil.The Mermaid who is a Friend and Mermaid from Mermaid Village.Mermaid Coral.And the self proclaimed and Natural Born Leader.Molly.” * All: (Cheering). Elimination Round #1 * Alan: “Good news Hilary.” * Gabriela: “The stage lights are fixed.” * Lizzie: “And all ready for the Season 4 Grand Finale.” * Me: “Thanks Guys.Glad you fixed it.” * Alan: “Look Hilary.SeaSquirts’s headquarters is surrounded by force fields.” * Me: “Okay guys.We need to find that Mermaid Village Brain Washing Device before every Mermaid in Mermaid Village is hypnotized.So now it’s time for Elimination Round #1.See those magic rings.You have to throw them that at the stake.Whoever wins will not only move on to the next round.They’ll hopefully deactivate the first forcefield.Genies,Goby and Nonny.Since you Guys are in 11th,10th,9th and 8th Place.You Guys must get the magic rings.Then throw them at the stake.Are you guys ready.” * All: “Ready.” * Me: “Go.” (The Guppies got to work.The Genies got ready and throw the magic rings and they wrapped around the stake.) * Me: “Glimmer and Chloe wins.And look.The first forcefield is down.The Genies will be moving on to the next round.Goby and Nonny we’d had fun with you guys.I’ve put together some of your best moments on Go For It with Hilary James Lyall.Nonny.We’re gonna start with you.” (After watching Nonny’s favourite highlights on Go For It with Hilary James Lyall.) * Me: “Goby.It’s your turn.How amazing was this season.” * Goby: “The Best.” * Me: “Let’s take a look.” (After watching Goby’s favourite highlights on Go For It with Hilary James Lyall.) * Alan: “Wait Hilary.” * Gabriela: “You can’t just send Goby and Nonny away.” * Me: “I can’t.Why not.” * Lizzie: “There’s no telling where members of SeaSquirt’s spies are lurking nearby.You might be putting Goby and Nonny in danger.” * Me: “Oh.You’re right.That was a close one.” * Goby: “Alright.” * Nonny: “We get to stay.” Elimination Round #2 * Alan: “Guys.Guess what.I found another forcefield.It’s near the outdoor ice rink.” * Me: “What do we do now.” * Alan: “I don’t know.But we gotta skate to it.” * Me: “Did you say skate.It’s perfect for Elimination Round #2.Genies.You took round one.So that means you guys are going up against Zach and Leah for round two.You guys must skate around the rink to find 15 cups.Purple cups for Glimmer and Chloe.Orange cups for Zach and Leah.Whoever stacks 15 cups into a tower on those tables will win and move on to the next Elimination Round.One more thing.Your cup tower has to stand for at least 3 seconds.You got that guys.” * All: “Yep.” * Me: “Are you guys ready.” * All: “Ready.” * Me: “Go.” (The Genies,Zach and Leah skated around the rink and picked up 15 cups.They began stacking but then the Genies’s cup tower fell over.Zach and Leah began stacking their cup tower and it stands for 3 seconds.) * Me: “Zach and Leah wins.” * Lizzie: “And look guys.The second forcefield is down.Alright.” * Me: “Congratulations Zach and Leah.You guys will be advanced to the next round.Genies.It’s been a great run.I just want everyone to see how you Genies were this entire time.Alan roll the tape.” (After watching the Genies’s favourite highlights.) Elimination Round #3 * Me: “Don’t go anywhere Genies.There‘s just one more forcefield we have to knock down.The last one is near the Circus Tent.So it’s time for Elimination Round #3.Zach and Leah.You took round two.So that means you’re going up against Deema for round three.You have to jump through hoops.Swerve through the bowling pins.Throw these pies at the target three times.Walk across a typerope.Then the clock stops when you powdered your face with Glitter.Are you guys ready.We’ll start this off with Deema.Okay are you ready Deema.” * Deema: “Ready.” * Me: “Go.” (Deema goes through the hoop.Then She swerve through the bowling pins.Then she threw the pies at the target three times.Then she walked across the typerope.Then she powdered her face with Glitter.) * Me: “You ran for 1:09.Zach and Leah.Your turn.Ready Guys.” * Both: “Ready.” * Me: “Go.” (Zach and Leah goes through the hoop.They swerve through the bowling pins.Then they threw the pies at the target three times.Then they walked across Then typerope.Then they powdered their face with Glitter.) * Me: “Looks like you Guys only ran for 1:12.And look.The last forcefield is down.Deema will moved on to the next round.Zach and Leah.I just really wanted everyone to see how amazing you guys were this entire time.Roll the tape Alan.” (After watching Zach and Leah’s favourite highlights on Go For It with Hilary James Lyall.) Elimination Round #4 * Me: “Don’t go anywhere Zach and Leah.We knocked down three forcefields.Let’s head straight to SeaSquirt’s Headquarters.” * Mermaid Coral: “Uh Guys.The door is locked.” * Deema: “It looks like we have to solve the puzzle.” * Me: “Elimination Round #4.Mermaid Coral you now take on Deema.You have to solve the puzzle in order to open the door.Are you guys ready.” * Both: Yeah.I’m ready.” * Me: “Go.” (Deema and Mermaid Coral worked fast.Mermaid Coral finished the puzzle first.) * Me: “Mermaid Coral wins.And look.She even solved the puzzle too.Let’s go inside.” (When the Guppies swam inside.They recognized they’ve been here before.) * Me: “This place is like Studio GSCH.Deema.It’s been a great run.Things just wouldn’t be the same without you Deema.Gabriela Roll the tape.” (After watching Deema’s favourite highlights on Go For It With Hilary James Lyall.) Elimination Round #5 * Me: “Guys look up there.” * Lizzie: “The Mermaid Village Brain Washing Device.We found it.” * Me: “It‘s gotta go off as soon as The Mermaid Village Show airs.And it’s just minutes away.Look.There’s an off button.But you guys can’t press it with your hands cuz you’ll get shocked.Look.There’s electricity going through it.” * Lizzie: “How are they gonna reach it.” * Me: “Guys.You must build a projectile launching device.There are some materials on the left side of the Studio look.If we use the strongest launching device.We’ll use it on the Brain Washing Device.Uh Zach,Leah,Deema,Goby,Nonny and Genies.You Guys go relaxed in Lizzie’s Mermaid Magic Arcade.Take a load off Guys.” * All: “Okay.” * Me: “Now it’s time for Elimination Round #5.All four remaining contestants will be in teams of two.We’ll build our launching device that’s strong enough to turn off the Brain Washing Device.We got a randomizer.Alan and Gabriela are gonna choose your names.Alright Alan and Gabriela start shuffling the names.We’ll start with the Purple Team.The first person on Team Purple is Molly.The first person on Team Orange is Gil.Joining Gil is Oona.That means Mermaid Coral will join Molly on Team Purple.Alright Guys.On you marks.Get Set.Build.” (After building the devices.) * Me: “Okay Guys.We now have two Projectile Launching Devices.You all went with similar designs.We’ll now use it on that force plate.” * Gil: “I think this measures the force plate in something called Newtons.” * Me: “Okay Team.We’ll test our devices with Force and Accuracy.We’re gonna have two tries at a time.Orange Team.You’re up first.” * Oona: “You might want to sorta Duck.” (Gil and Oona shoot the ball at the force plate and they got 32 newtons.) * Me: “Thirty Two.Second attempt.” (Gil and Oona tried again and they got 40 newtons.) * Me: “Forty.Nice.Purple Team.You’re up next.” * Mermaid Coral: “Okay.Go.” (Molly and Mermaid Coral shoot the ball at the force plate and they got only 15 newtons.) * Me: “Attempt #2.” (Molly and Mermaid Coral tried again and they only got 20 newtons.) * Me: “Molly and Mermaid Coral only got 20.So that means for the Grand total of 40 newtons.Oona and Gil.You won the round.” * All: (Cheering). (Suddenly The Mermaid Village Show turns on.) * Me: (Yelps)“The Mermaid Village Show is starting.” * All: “Oh no.” * Me: “Quick Gil and Oona.Use your device.Hit the off button.” * All: “Hurry.” (Gil and Oona used their winning launching device and turned off the Brain Washing Device.) * All: (Cheering). * Me: “Oona and Gil.Congratulations Guys.You Guys will be competing against each other in the Final Go For It Face Off.Molly and Mermaid Coral.Things just wouldn’t be the same without you girls.I’ve put together some of your best moments on Go For It with Hilary James Lyall.Mermaid Coral.We’re gonna start with you.” (After watching Mermaid Coral’s favourite highlights on Go For It with Hilary James Lyall.) * Me: “Molly.It’s your turn.Enjoy this video trivia to you Molly.” (After watching Molly’s favourite highlights on Go For It with Hilary James Lyall.) * Lizzie: “At least you guys can sit back and relaxed in my Mermaid Magic Arcade.” * All: “Okay.Yes.We will.” The Final Go For It Faceoff * Me: “Alright Guppy Scouts.Welcome to the Final Go For It Faceoff.” * Oona: “May the Best Guppy Scout win.” * Me: “I’m gonna ask you guys a series of questions.If you Guys know the answer.You guys must light the.Wait.What are those.” * Lizzie: “The lightbulbs of answers.” * Me: “Shiny.Each question is gonna be worth 100 points.Whoever has more points at the end of the Faceoff will be crowned the Go For It Grand Champion and receive the incredible grand prize.” * All: (Cheering). * Me: “Your projectile launching device victory has earned you each 100 points.Gil that puts you in the lead with 1375 points and Oona.You’re just amere 10 points behind With 1365 points.Are you guys ready.” * Oona: “No.” * Me: “A little nervous Oona.” * Oona: “Yeah.” * Me: “Then let the Final Faceoff Begin.One Guppy Scout’s name begin with a vowel.Name that vowel.” (Oona lights her Lightbulb Of Answers.) * Me: “Oona.” * Oona: “Um.Oona.The Letter O.” * Me: “Correct.Who is this new Guppy Scout’s Name.” (Gil lights his Lightbulb Of Answers.) * Me: “Gil.” * Gil: “Mermaid Coral.” * Me: “Correct.Who is this person who stole the key when he trapped the mermaids.” (Gil lights his Lightbulb Of Answers.) * Me: “Gil.” * Gil: “Snotty Seasquirt.” * Me: “That’s Correct.Now I believe this next one is a word scrambler.This is the place that you have been.” (Oona lights her Lightbulb Of Answers.) * Me: “Oona.” * Oona: “Mermaid Village.” * Me: “Yes.” * All: (Cheering). * Me: “If you’re a magician with magic tricks.What is the important rule about a magic show.” (Gil lights his Lightbulb Of Answers.) * Me: “Gil.” * Gil: “A great magician never reveals his or her secrets.” * Lolly: (Voiceover)“A great magician never reveals his or her secrets.” * Me: “Correct.Sing the next line of the song Zach,Leah,Molly and Stylee played.You know you found a friend that’s real.That’s true.” (Oona lights her Lightbulb Of Answers.) * Me: “Oona.” * Oona: “When they hear The Real Music In You.” * Me: “Correct.Who is this.” (Gil lights his Lightbulb Of Answers.) * Me: “Gil.” * Gil: “It’s Lizzie.” * Me: “Correct.” * Gil: “Your student.” * Me: “Who’s Voice is this.” * Gil: (Voiceover)“Sometimes with just a little bit of practice and magic.That’s all you need to be a magician.” (Oona lights her Lightbulb Of Answers.) * Oona: “I know it.” * Me: “Oona.” * Oona: “It was Gil.” * Me: “That’s Correct.” * All: (Cheering). * Me: “What kind of smell causes this reaction to Deema and now Gil in the Wild West Quest Challenge.” * Deema: (Voiceover)“And kinda smelly too.” * Gil: (Voiceover)“Oh gross.” (Oona lights her Lightbulb Of Answers.) * Me: “Oona.” * Oona: “Is it a Skunk Smell.” * Me: “Correct.Last question Guppy Scouts.Name each Guppy Scout and the challenge I‘ve sent them on that are related to my talents.” (Gil lights his Lightbulb Of Answers.) * Me: “Gil.” * Gil: “Deema,Goby,Nonny and Mermaid Coral was ice dancing.Zach,Leah and Molly was rocking at Stylee’s Concert and the Genies,Oona and I did the magic show.” * Me: “Correct.This is an extremely tight contest.Oona.With 2065 points and Gil with 1975 points.You’re just amere 100 points behind.The Final Part of the Final Faceoff is worth 100 points.Gil and Oona if you look behind you.You’ll both see a stack of blocks.With words on them.They’re not just any words.They’re nothing less than the Entire Electromagnetic Spectrum.You guys must stack the blocks from lowest to highest energy.But watch out.Because some of the blocks aren’t part of the spectrum at all.When you think you got the blocks stacked properly we stop.And we’ll check to see if you’re correct.My Team of experts.Lizzie and well Lizzie.Will Check your achievement.If you both gotten it wrong.Then Both of you will have to keep on going till we have a winner.On your marks.Get set.Go.” (Gil and Oona worked fast and stacked the blocks.Gil’s tower fell over and Oona stacked it all up.) * Oona: “I think I got it.” * Me: “Oona says she’s done so stop building.Stop building.Step Back.Okay we have Radio Waves,Microwaves,Imfrared Radiation.Then we go off to Visible light.Red,Orange,Yellow,Green,Blue,Purple.Then Ultra Violet Light,X-rays and Finally Gamma Rays.Lizzie.Final vertex.” (Lizzie checked the chart and it’s done the right way.) * Lizzie: “It’s done the right way.” * Me: “Lizzie says Oona’s Tower is Correct.” * All: (Cheering). * Me: “Oona.Is our Guppy Scout Grand Champion.With 2165 points.Congratulations Oona and Congratulations to everyone too.Gil.You did a great job.All of this Mermaid Savior,Magic Show And SeaSquirt defeating season.I’ve put together your best moments on Go For It with Hilary James Lyall.” (After watching Gil’s favourite highlights on Go For It With Hilary James Lyall.) * Me: “Now Oona.Champ.Take a look at this my Grand Champion.” * Oona: “I think I’m gonna cry now.” (After watching Oona’s favourite highlights on Go For It With Hilary James Lyall.) * Lizzie: “Now What about that Grand Prize.” * Me: “Uh Oh.I forgot to give out the Grand Prize.” * Lizzie: “No problem.You should always a remote control airplane handy.” * All: “Whoa.Look at that.Go catch it Oona.” * Lizzie: “How about it my Grand Champion.The Golden Mermaid belongs to Oona.And there’s something else too.” * Oona: “From the desk of Lizzie.For helping us save the world we’re giving you quite a ride.An airplane ride for all the Guppy Scouts.” * All: “What.” * Me: “Whoa.An Airplane Ride for everybody.That’s so awesome Lizzie.” (Suddenly confetti started raining down in the Studio.) * Me: “And so ends another season of Go For It.Bye Guys.” * All: “Bye Hilary.” * Me: “Uh Guys.We might need to clean up the Studio.” Epilogue/Hilary’s Parents are Alive! * Me: “Lizzie.I can’t believe I’m saying this.But I kinda change my opinion of having a student here.I guess they’re okay.And you’re really okay.So i’ve prepared something for you.Alright Alan and Gabriela hit it.” (After watching Lizzie’s best moments on Go For It with Hilary James Lyall.) * Me: “I’ve got an official locket like yours to remind yourself of being here with me as a student.Bye Lizzie.” * Lizzie: “Bye Guys.I’ll miss you.” (Lizzie left Hilary’s Clubhouse.) * Me: “Well Guys.What started as a Guppy Scout not having a student.Ended with a Guppy Scout having a student.Who decided to have a student anytime.Man.My Mom and Dad would’ve been so proud.But they disappeared when I was only 8 years old.” * Alan: “We’re sorry about how you feel Hilary.” * Gabriela: “Cheer Up.My little Game Show Host.” (Suddenly a parrot appeared.) * Parrot: “Alive.Alive.” * Me: “Huh.What.Who is.” * Parrot: “Mom and Dad.Alive.Alive.” * All: (Gasping). * Me: “Mom and Dad are Alive!Alan.Gabriela.This season may have just ended.But next season’s adventure is about to start.” (Suddenly The ground shook with a loud growly sound.) * Alan: “Was that an earthquake.” * Me: “No.That’s probably my stomach.Before we find my parents.We should probably make some lunch first.” (The episode ends.)Category:Episodes Category:Go For It with Hilary James Lyall Category:Gurgly tummy episodes